LaRue OBR
The LaRue Tactical OBR ('O'ptimized 'B'attle 'R'ifle) is an AR-10 type rifle. It was originally released as the OSR (Optimized Sniper Rifle) until LaRue were forced to change it due to a copyright conflict. It has an overall length of 37.5" with a standard barrel length of 16.1" (18" & 20" also available). Unloaded it weighs 9.25 lbs. The standard rifle is fitted with standard M16A2 stock or Magpul CTR stock, proprietary handgaurd, pistol grip and flash hider. Two variants of this weapon appear in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Medal of Honor: Warfighter The Sniper and Assault Rifle variant of the LaRue Tactical are featured in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. The LaRue Tactical is seen on the cover artwork for the game. LaRue OBR 7.62 The OBR 7.62 is briefly featured in the campaign when Stump and other Task Force Mako members snipe pirates holding a captain hostage in Hat Trick. The Sniper variant of the weapon was first seen during a multiplayer session from Gamescom. It is available for the Sniper class. It has fairly low recoil and moderate damage for its class of weapons, being a 2 hit kill when at least one shot is to the head and 3-4 hit kill to other parts of the body at most ranges. Its low firepower in comparison to other sniper weapons is made up for by a low and predictable recoil pattern, and allows the user to fire rapid bursts of 3-4 shots from a medium distance and still remain accurate. However, with a lower-than-average range, the gun is outperformed by other weapons in its class, as its high damage drop-off makes the gun difficult to use at very long distances. In Hardcore mode the damage drop-off is negligible, and coupled with lower overall player health, has lead to prolific use of this rifle in said mode. As a high capacity, medium range marksman weapon, the OBR 7.62 is a good choice for closer range engagements. Firing stationary over suitable sightlines will allow the user to quickly and effectively engage targets out of the effective range of an Assault Rifle or Submachine Gun. Its high overall damage per shot coupled with a low power double optic allow more versatility and enables the weapon to be used more effectively at close range, although at this distance the recoil is much more noticeable, and this long-range weapon is easily bested by fully automatic weapons. Icons OBR 7.62 MOHW Battlelog Icon for SAS-R.png|SASR LaRue OBR 7.62 OBR 7.62 MOHW Battlelog Icon for SFOD-D.png|SFOD-D LaRue OBR 7.62 OBR 7.62 Custom.jpg|LaRue OBR 7.62 in the customization menu. OBR 7.62 MP.jpg|LaRue OBR 7.62 in-game. OBR 7.62 Reload.jpg|Reload. OBR 7.62 SP.jpg|Stump firing his LaRue OBR 7.62 in Hat Trick. LaRue OBR 5.56 In campaign, the OBR 5.56 is used by Stump in Shore Leave with a full-auto selector and RX-30 reflex sight with a removable magnifier. The Assault rifle variant of the OBR is available in Multiplayer for the Point Man class. Variants are unlocked with the Canadian JTF2, the German KSK, the American SEALS, the American SFOD-D, and the Korean UDT/SEALs Point Men. Firing only in Semi-Auto mode, the OBR 5.56 appears to be at an immediate disadvantage compared to the fully-automatic rifles of its weapon class, as its slow rate of fire limits its usefulness in close quarters, and its overall versatility. However, the OBR 5.56 is more specialized in medium to long range gunfights. The OBR has increased range over other assault rifles, allowing the rounds to maintain most of their damage potential when hitting far targets. Coupled with a long range optic and the low recoil profile of the weapon, the OBR has a longer reach than other weapons in its class, allowing users to accurately fire bursts of moderate damage ammunition (which can be increased using Heavy Hitter Rounds) over medium-long sightlines. Even with these advantages, however, the OBR 5.56 is not as versatile as many other fully-automatic assault rifles of its class; if the user requires a weapon suited to offensive, close quarters battle, the OBR can be passed up. Icons OBR 5.56 MOHW Battlelog Icon for SFOD-D.png|SFOD-D LaRue OBR 5.56 OBR 5.56 MOHW Battlelog Icon for JTF-2.png|JTF2 LaRue OBR 5.56 OBR 5.56 MOHW Battlelog Icon for KSK.png|KSK LaRue OBR 5.56 OBR 5.56 MOHW Battlelog Icon for SEALs and UDT.png|Navy SEALs LaRue OBR 5.56 Gallery Warfighter_LaRue_tac_5.56.jpg|The LaRue Tactical OBR 5.56 in the promotional picture OBR 5.56.png sfod.png|US SFOD-D Point Man with his OBR 5.56. OBR 5.56 Custom MOHW.jpg|LaRue OBR 5.56 in the customization menu. OBR 5.56 MP.jpg|LaRue OBR 5.56 in-game. OBR 5.56 HH Ammo.jpg|Loading the High Power Ammo. OBR 5.56 Promo.jpg|LaRue OBR 5.56 in a promotional image. Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Weapons Category:Assault rifles Category:Sniper Rifles